


Колонка сплетен "Ежедневного пророка"

by Shurshunka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по ГП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колонка сплетен "Ежедневного пророка"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для Лейтенатор  
> гаррискорп "любоваться спящим"

В Скорпиусе нет ни яростной гордости Люциуса, ни ленивой надменности Драко. Он как будто вовсе не Малфой - свой в доску парень, лучший ловец молодежной квиддичной команды аврората и, между прочим, лучший стажер этого поколения.  
Скорпиус Малфой давно свой в доме Поттеров. Он собачится с Джеймсом, разбирает запрещенные заклинания с Альбусом, шутливо флиртует с Лили и спит с Гарри.  
В аврорате Гарри смотрит на него так же строго,как на прочих стажеров. Дома, при детях - просто как на члена семьи. Когда они закрываются в спальне, становится вообще не до того, чтобы смотреть.  
И только когда Скорпиус засыпает, измятый, затраханный, довольный, Гарри позволяет себе лишнее. Смотреть на него. Разглядывать, впитывать в себя - растрепавшиеся светлые волосы, прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу, бледную кожу, на которой слишком ясно видны следы от поцелуев, тонкие губы, которые слишком многое умеют...  
Спящий Скорпиус слишком похож на Драко, но об этом Гарри не думает. Он давно научился не жалеть о несбывшемся. Он вполне счастлив тем, что у него есть.


End file.
